1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus including a 3D touch panel and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and computer readable medium with the method recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display units for digital cameras have become larger so that photographers can more easily view live-view images and captured images displayed on the display units. However, the larger space used for the display units limits the space available for controls to control the camera.
To solve this problem, some digital cameras use a touch screen to display both images and camera controls on the touch screen. However, digital cameras provide many functions including auto-focusing (AF), auto-exposure (AE), and auto-white balance (AWB), so displaying the controls (for example as icons on the display unit) for these many functions may obscure the live-view image, which may make it difficult for a photographer to both control the digital camera in preparation of capturing an image and view the live-view image. Similarly, displaying the controls may make it difficult for a photographer to view an image previously captured and control the digital camera to manipulate the previously captured image.